Forbidden love
by 4gottenRoyalty
Summary: Yay! my first one out the yea man! lol its a Yaoi so if u dun like em to read it! one shot with Kaname and Zero


**Oks lol this is me first lemon . lol i really hope it goes well being that its not as long as others but leave me a reveiw plz and ty! Your good friend Lady Nay **

Zero

Zero sits on a branch in his favorite tree and stares off into space. After a while he hops down. It would be time for the day class to be heading back to their dorms and Yuki cant handle it on her own. _Stupid day class girls._ He sighs as he walks around. He suddenly stops as he spots Yuki smiling up at Kaname as he strokes her hair. _Fucking pureblood._ He growls

As if he heard his thought Kuran looks up at him and smiles. "Ah. If it isnt Kiryu. I was just commenting on how well she handles the day class." Kaname smirks and looks Zero up and down. Zero just glares at him. Kaname sighs and pats Yuki on the head "Be good and be careful..." With that said he walks off towards Zero. He leans over slightly and whispers in Zero's ear "Oh Kiryu... I wish you would be so much nicer. Instead of looking at me as if I'm a piece of shit." and walks off.

Kaname

Kaname leans on the wall with a rose in his hand as he watches Zero and Yuki shepard the gasping and cooing lambs of the day time classes back to the sun dorm. He tilts his head as he watchs Zero. _Soon... I'll make him mine._ With a wicked smile he tosses the burning rose on the ground and walks off to his classes.

Zero

Zero was making his daily rounds around the classes. Behind him a door slams. Zero turns around Bloodly Rose Gun in his hand as well. As he stares down the empty hallway the hairs on his neck stands up. _Im not alone..._ He turns around and finds Kaname smirking down at him. "Something wrong Kiryu? You seem...jumpy" He asks tilting his head. _Damn purebloods. Damn you vampires to hell._ "Arent you suppose to be in class Kuran?" He replies cooly. "Maybe..." Kaname steps forward looking down at the younger boy. Zero presses his Bloodly Rose Gun to Kaname's temple. "Back off vampire." in one swift movement Zero's arms are pinned together above his head.

Kaname

He smiled at Zero "Kiryu, Kiryu, Kiryu, You just drive me crazy." Kaname pressed his lips softly against Zeros. _Yes... Yes this is how I want it._ Naturally Zero jerked hes head away. Eyes wide with shock. "You bastard! What the fuck are you doing!?" Kaname just grabbed his face and kept him still as he pressed his lips harder against his. Zero struggled for a bit but afterwards he started kissing Kaname back! Kaname let go of his arms and Zero dropped the gun and it landed with a dull thud on the wooden floor. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck. _Yes Zero you want it too. Now I must have a taste..._ Kaname slightly bit down on Zero's lip drawing blood. He leaned his head back and sighed "Zero..." He leaned forward and kisses him again sucking at his bleeding lower lip. Zero suddenly pushed him away.

Zero

Breathing heavly Zero glares at Kaname as he drags his hand across his mouth. Kaname just looked at him. His red eyes were bright. "Zero...Whats wrong??" Zero growled "Dont fucking play with me Kuran." Zero walked off.

Later on...

Zero sat down in the shower. droplets dropped down his lean body._ Damn pureblood. Fucking hate them. Think they could use anybody._ Zero slammed his fist into the wall leaving a small indent on the tiled wall. Tuning off the water he wraps a towel around his lean waist and walked into his room. Blood tablets scattered all around the floor in his room. He took a glass cup filled with water and dropped 3 in it. He started to drink it but dropped the glass as his body shook while the blood pour right back out of his mouth..._ Why does this continue to happen to me?!_ Pain spread through his body as the need to feed became greater. A small sigh came from behind him. He turned around to see Kaname watched him intently. "Get of my fucking room!!" he growled. Kaname sat down beside him. He put his teeth to his own wrist and slit it with his teeth. "Drink."Zero looked skeptically at Kaname as he took his wrist. First he licked his arm watching Kaname as he did so. Then zero bit into his wrist greadily drinking the blood offered to him.

Kaname

Kaname winced as Zero bit into his arm but afterwards he was in absolute bliss. He sighed at the sounds of the sucking and slurping noise Zero was making. After a while Zero pulled away and looked at Kaname. "Thank you..." he mumbled and looked down. Kaname once again leaned down kissed Zero again. As if he was expected it and kissed him back. Kaname groaned and stadled the boys thighs. "Zero I cant wait anymore... will you be mine?" Zero silently nodded. Kaname pulled off his clothing in a rush with Zero to help him. Zero moaned as Kaname kissed and bit down his chest. Slowily Kaname worked his way to his erection. He smiled up at Zero as he slowily started slurping on it

Zero

As soon as Kaname put his erection in his mouth, he really wasnt sure what to do except try and breathe while he had his way with him. When Kaname looked up while sucking all he could do was blush and gasp. "Zero look...Your so hard for me." Zero blushed and looked out the window slightly embarrassed. "Zero... look at me." Zero looked back up at him as he hovered over him. Kaname put his forefinger on Zero's lips and Zero licked at it. "Its these precious moments that I want." Kaname slowily took his finger out of Zero's mouth and slowily pushed it in his ass. Zero's eyes grew big as he gasped. Kaname started of slow but got faster and faster and watched as the young boy moaned and wiggled beneath him. Kaname stopped and lifted Zero's legs. When Zero realized what he was about to do he wrapped his legs around his waist. Kaname smiled as he pushed all the way in, in one shot. Zero screamed out loud with a mixture of shock, pleasure, and pain. Soon Kaname was making long deep strokes and Zero raised his hips each time to meet him. A deep groan came from Kaname. He leaned down and swirled his tongue on Zero's pulsing neck and bit into him.

Kaname

It was like sweet nectar Zero's blood. Zero craddled his head as he drank his fill not even stopping the long strokes. Sweat plastered his face and he closed his eyes. He could feel it building so high in him he was ready to burst. The brunnette looked down at him. He watched the sliver haired boy clearly in ecstacy gripping the sheets gasping. "Ka... Kaname im gonna come." Kaname smiled "Then come with me Zero..." the last three strokes and both men came. It was so strong it felt as if the whole world shook underneath them. Kaname fell over him. "Zero... I love you." Kaname looked up at him. Zero looked out the window. "I love you too..." he mumbled back. Kaname smiled and fell deep asleep in his young lovers arms.

Zero

He watched as Kaname fell fast asleep. Looking back out the window at the large face of the moon. _"Zero I love you." Hmmm maybe it wont be so bad here..._ He smiled and kissed his lovers forehead and fell fast asleep.

One this night forbidden blood was spilled but also on this night a blossoming love was also made...

The end!!

**Oks wow that took a while but hey w/e lmao lemme kno wat you guys think oks!? Thanks for reading Lady Nay 3**


End file.
